fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Summary Lyndis is one of the three protagonists of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. Born and raised in Sacae as part of the Lorca tribe, her clan was slaughtered by a group of bandits, leading her to refine her swordsmanship in order to take vengeance on her family's murderers. In spite of her murderous goal, she is ultimately a kind and honest individual, saving a wayward stranger on the plains who would later become her mentor, tactician, and closest friend next to Eliwood and Hector. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least High 6-A '''| '''2-C Origin: Fire Emblem Age: 15 (Japanese Version) | 18 (US Version) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman and Archer, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can survive without her soul), Elemental Manipulation (Of wind, light and darkness with the Wind Sword, Light Brand and Rune Sword respectively), Absorption with the Rune Sword, Poison Manipulation with the Poison Sword. | Statistics Reduction with Blue Gift+, Atk Smoke 3 and Mulagir (Nullifies all stat amplifications if the opponent uses bows, Magic, daggers, staff during combat. Attack Smoke 3 inflicts Atk-7 on foes within 2 spaces of target through their next actions.), Power Nullification with Guard 3 (If unit's HP is ≥ 80% at start of combat, enemy is inflicted with Special cooldown charge-1, negating their special attack for that turn.), Nullifies Counterattacks with Candlelight+, Healing with Rehabilitate, Statistics Amplification with Swift-Winds Balm, Swift Sparrow 2, Astra, Defiant Atk 3. Summoning (Can summon Velezark if defeated). Attack Potency: Town Level ''' (Able to fight Bandits, which can destroy towns till there is "Nothing left" in a single action.) | '''At least Multi-Continent Level (Sol Katti is considered a weapon comparable to the 8 Holy Weapons of Elibe, which are superior to Ninian, who can kill 2 Fire Dragons on her own, which could turn the pangean continent of Elibe to ashes over time.) | Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to Heroes that can hurt Velezark, who merged the Altean and Warriors timeline into one.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Able to dodge Bolting, a earth to ground spell, fast enough to create after-images) | Massively FTL 'combat and reaction speed. (Comparable to Holy Weapon users, that can use and dodge Aureola, a beam of light that reaches earth from the the sun in 5 seconds) | '''Massively FTL '''combat and reaction speed. (Same as before.), Possibly '''Infinite '(Comparable to heroes that can fight Velezark) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class |At least ' Multi Continental Class '|''' Low Multiversal''' Durability: Town Level ''' (Able to fight Bandits, which can destroy towns till there is "Nothing left" in a single action.) | '''At least Multi-Continent Level (Sol Katti is considered a weapon comparable to the 8 Holy Weapons of Elibe, which are superior to Ninian, who can kill 2 Fire Dragons on her own, which could turn the pangean continent of Elibe to ashes over time.) | Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to Heroes that can hurt Velezark, who merged the Altean and Warriors timeline into one.) Stamina: At least High | Limitless. Range: '''Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with a longbow (Based on this, approx 182.88 metters) | Low Multiverse Level '''Standard Equipment: Mani Katti, Sol Katti, Blue Gift+, Candlelight, Mulagir and Swift Mulagir. Intelligence: Skilled in terms of combat. Weaknesses: Lance users while using swords, Green Tome users when using Blue Gift+ Versions : Base | With Sol Katti | Composite Respect Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Character Profiles Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Master Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters